A little bit
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: A song by M.Y.M.P. another one of my song fics! natsume mikan fic...


Author's notes: Hello again everyone! I'm making a new song fic… the song is A little bit by M.Y.M.P.! I hope you all like it! I've just watch the episode of Gakuen Alice wherein Natsume was kidnapped… you know, by Reo… Whatever! Please review!

Disclaimer: I just wish it was mine… and it's not! Both Gakuen Alice and A little bit…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I was gonna hesitate to tell you…**_

_**I should have let you know…**_

_**I was never really like this before…**_

_**Need I say more…?**_

…

'Should I tell him? What if he… Why am I even thinking about him! I'm not like this… you better focus, Mikan…' she thought as she walked in the corridors of the dormitory… she went out the balcony and sat on the railings… she started singing…

…

_**Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me…**_

_**I don't know what to do or I should be…**_

_**There's only one thing in my mind…**_

_**That's you and me…**_

…

'What am I even doing here…? Sitting here at the balcony…' she asked herself… the gentle breeze was blowing her hair… 'It's late… but I can't sleep… we have a math quiz tomorrow… I haven't read my notes yet… I'm so confused… what should I do?' she continued singing…

…

_**I'm a little bit of crazy…**_

_**I'm a little bit of a fool…**_

_**I'm a little bit of lonely…**_

_**I'm a little bit of all, oh…**_

_**I need a cure, just a little bit of you...**_

_**And I will fall…**_

…

"Fall for who?" a familiar voice whispered

"N-Natsume!" she yelled

"Be quiet… You'll wake everyone up!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Idiot…"

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't answered my question first…"

"What is your question?"

"Fall for who?"

…

_**I'm always on the run to see you, if you allow me to…**_

_**It's wasn't my intention to hurt you, this feeling is true…**_

…

"No one, I'm still young… I don't have time to fall for someone…"

"Whatever…" he said as he walked towards the railings and rested his arms on it…

"Now answer my question… What are you doing here?"

'I saw you walk here… so I followed to see you…' he thought

"It's none of your business, stupid…" He said

"I can't believe you… I answered your question seriously and that's the answer you give me! Unbelievable…"

He sighed… thinking…

'if you could just here my feelings for you…'

…

_**Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me…**_

_**I don't know what to do or I should be…**_

**_There's only one thing in my mind..._**

_**That's you and me...**_

…

He looked at her… 'What is this I'm feeling…? It's so warm…' he thought then he looked away…

"You know… sometimes life can be just confusing…"She said

"I agree…" he replied

"What? You agree…?"

"You got any problems with that, polka-dots?"

"You know what the most confusing?"

"What?"

"You…"

…

_**I'm a little bit of crazy…**_

_**I'm a little bit of a fool…**_

_**I'm a little bit of lonely…**_

_**I'm a little bit of all, oh…**_

_**I need a cure, just a little bit of you...**_

_**And I will fall…**_

…

"Sometimes… I think you're crazy… just like a fool…"

"…"

"Sometimes… You're serious… somewhat lonely…"

"…"

"I think you need to see a doctor Natsume…"

"Idiot…"

"Huh?"

"I don't need any doctor…" he said

"You are confusing…" she exclaimed…

…

_**Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me…**_

_**I don't know what to do or I should be…**_

_**There's only one thing in my mind...**_

_**That's you and me...**_

…

"You know what?"

"What is it, Natsume?"

"You're also confusing…"

"WHAT!"

"I don't know… you're just confusing… maybe because you're an idiot…"

"Natsume, you really need a doctor…"

"No… all I need is you and I'm better…"

"Huh!"

He hugged her from behind… 'What did he just say?'

"N-Natsume?"

"What…?"

She stood up… hugging him back…

"I like you…"

"I like you too…"

"Really?" she looked up to him… she saw a smile… a very rare smile… she grinned…

"You're a crazy little girl… I already told you…"

…

_**I'm a little bit of crazy…**_

_**I'm a little bit of a fool…**_

_**I'm a little bit of lonely…**_

_**I'm a little bit of all, oh…**_

_**I need a cure, just a little bit of you...**_

_**And I will fall…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: There you have it! I'm sorry if it's OOC… is it? Tell me! Please review! I won't be making fanfics for sometime… there's the summer camp, you see…

Please review everyone!

Ja ne!


End file.
